Men's neckties are a well-known, infinitely personalizable accessory. In addition to the diversity of colors, prints, materials, and sizes, men's neckties can be tied or knotted in a wide variety of styles. Two-toned ties are a variety of men's necktie in which the knot of the necktie is a different color than the rest of the cloth. Two-toned ties are typically created by sewing together two different ties into a single piece of fabric, and subsequently following the steps to tie the tie around the neck so that the tie knot looks distinct from the hanging ends. Some are sold pre-sewn off-the-shelf, but most are created by users in a DIY fashion.